Story Previews
by 0Cloudless0
Summary: This is a collection of previews for stories I am planning to write or may be in the process of writing.Please review and leave me feedback.   Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plots, settings, themes, or characters you may recognize from a film or book
1. The Lost Girl Preview Lost Boys Fanfic

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or plots recognized from films, video games, or novels. I do however own any new and original characters that appear in my stories and the plots.

**

* * *

The Lost Girl**

**Chapter 1  
**

_I was fifteen turning sixteen when I ran away from home. I was sixteen when I met __them__ and seventeen when my life changed __forever__. _

_I should start from the very beginning. I was the eldest daughter of two hippies/gypsies, Sunflower and Cloud. I had only one younger sibling, Star, my junior by a half hour. As you can see we're a hippie family, names and all. _

_Which leads me to ask, what do you think my name is? Daisy? No. Bunny? Hell no. Oak? What the hell? Moonchild? That's pretty close. If you were to guess Moon, you'd only be half right. See I was the first born and so my parents decided to name me moon since it was older than a star. But they also decided to name me the Spanish word for moon. They thought it would fit me better. So I was named, Luna. Funny huh? My parents thought it would be __**swell**__ if me and my sis had names that went together, point being that we were twins._

_Although we were twins, we were not identical at all. See, Star has long red, slightly puffy and curly hair with chocolate brown eyes. I, on the other hand, had long, dark brown hair and green eyes. We were fraternal twins. But these were not the only differences between us. Star was what you called "The Good Child." And I was what many called, "The Bad Seed", "The Rebel", and "The Rotten Apple". _

_That too vague? Yeah, I guess so. Well you see, Star was always the perfect child. She did whatever mom and pop said and never questioned it. I, on the other hand, always loved to rebel. It's not that I didn't love my family, but I guess I had my own style of doing things. I wasn't always like this, there was a time when I wasn't very rebellious… _

"Star! Luna! Supper's ready!", a woman of about 25 years of age, with waist length, pin straight, reddish hair and a gypsy/hippie outfit, called into the small forest next to her mobile home. Giggles were heard in the forest. The young woman just called out again.

In the middle of the small forest, were two 4-year-old girls. There was one climbing a tree and the other was just watching her. The one climbing the tree had a gipsy skirt that changed shades from white to midnight blue. She also had an off the shoulders, white shirt, that stopped above her bell, showing her belly button. Her pin straight, dark brown hair was done in two braids. The other girl on the ground, also had a gipsy skirt, but unlike the first girl, hers faded from pink to purple. She had a white tank top and her reddish-brown hair was done in one braid. Both girls had flower crowns to match their skirts and were barefoot.

"Luna, you're gonna fall", called the small red head on the ground.

"No, I'm not. You worry too much, Star. Besides, I want to see the forest from up high", Luna replied as she kept climbing up the tree. "You should come up as well."

"Um. I'm not so sure it's safe, Luna. What if you fall and mama gets mad? Then, we might not be allowed into the forest again."

"She won't be mad at us and I'm not going to fall. In fact, I'm already-wow!", Luna stared in wonder at the forest around her. She stood up straight and grinned in appreciation. "Star, you have to some up here! The forest looks beautiful from here!"

"Really?", Star asked curiously.

"Really!"

With that Star grinned and began to climb up the tree. Once she reached her sister, Luna pulled her up next to her. Once Star stood up next to Luna, she stared in amazement. "Wow, Luna, you were right! It's so pretty!", the two 4-year-olds, stood on the branch of one of the tallest trees in the clearing and tried to sketch the image into their memories.

The forest was still, yet moved at the same time. They could hear every chirp, scuttle, flutter, and squeak the forest supplied. It was like nature's song reaching their ears. They could see just above the canopy of trees. They could see birds landing in their nests to feed their young, squirrels returning with cheeks full of nuts, the small river flowing and crashing in small rapids, and owls could be heard as they awoke for the night. All of these things were beautiful, but nothing could compare to the breathtaking sunset taking place before their eyes. The sky changed and faded into the most beautiful colors. As the sun set, the sky turned to gold, then orange and pink, with small spots of blue and purple. A few stars were visible here and there, as the transition from day into night, had currently taken effect. The two young girls both stood on that branch, with such serene smiles on their faces. Both simply closed their eyes and inhaled nature's fresh air. They reopened their eyes and smiled to each other. It may have been just a small forest, but to the two small girls, it was the world.

"It's so pretty", Star repeated mystified.

"I told you", Luna said smiling at her twin. After a few minutes of sitting up in the tree, the two young girls heard a distant call.

"Oh, these little troublemakers. I wonder where they went?", the young woman asked herself as she walked through the forest. "Luna! Star!"

The two young girls then recognized the voice to be their mother, Sunflower. They quickly climbed down the tree and ran through the forest, looking for their mother. On the way, Luna picked up a few beautiful sunflowers and kept following Star.

"Mommy!", Star shouted as she saw her mother. She ran and hugged her mother's legs as Luna ran and jumped into her arms.

"Oh! There you are!", Sunflower said with humor in her voice. What have you been doing? You're late for supper."

"Sorry, mommy, we got distracted", Star apologized.

"I'm sorry too, Sunflower, it's my fault", Luna said in a small voice.

"Hey! Why do you call me Sunflower? You're suppose to call me mommy"

"I know, but Sunflower sounds prettier, just like you mommy. You're as pretty as a sunflower."

"Aww, you're so sweet little one", Luna's mother said happily and hugged her daughter.

"These are for you, Sunflower", Luna said handing her the sunflowers she had picked up. Sunflower took the flowers and thanked her daughter. Star looked up at her mother and sister hugging and began to feel jealousy of the attention Luna always received.

_This jealousy, this envy, this need to be better is what caused my "Bad Seediness." This is what caused my rebellion. What drove me become who I am. What brought me to __them__. What made me become what. I. Am…._

_

* * *

A/N: This is the preview and first chapter to a story I've been thinking about for awhile. If you don't recognize the movie, it is The Lost Boys.  
_


	2. The Goonies :Preview

**Hi guys! This is another preview of another story I've been writing. Please read and let know what you think. **

**Disclaimer: Same as the one you read before. Obviously I don't own anything except for my OC.**

* * *

A young 13 year old girl sat on her porch reading a book. She was suddenly distracted by an ORV that sped by followed by 3 cop cars that were chasing it. She sat there amazed as her green eyes the speed chase until it was out of sight.

* * *

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Cutie", Mouth said after he'd opened the door. He leaned against the door's frame and smirked at her.

The girl named Cutie was exactly as her name indicated. She was the cutest girl on the Goon Docks and everyone just knew that in a couple of year she'd be the beautifulest girl there,

Cutie rolled her eyes and looked up at Mouth. "Yeah, yeah. Now let me in Mouth", she said as she tried to get past him. To annoy her, Mouth simply kept blocking her attempts at getting inside. "Mouth you're really testing my patience. Now move!"

"I'll move if you give me something first", he said smirking.

'"What?"

"Give me a nice, wet kiss!", he said puckering up after winking at her. Cutie just looked him disgusted.

* * *

"First, you gotta do the Truffle Shuffle", Mouth said to him. Cutie rolled her eyes as she threw the magazine and walked over to Mouth.

"Come on!", Chunk pleaded.

"Do it," Mouth demanded.

"Come on!," Chunk pleaded once more.

"DO IT!"

"Unbelievable", Cutie murmured as Chunk grunted and climbed onto a tree stump. Chunk then lifted his shirt and began to shake and jiggle his belly, while making funny noises.

* * *

All of a sudden music was heard from outside like the kind you hear in a James Bond movie or something. Mikey, Mouth, and Cutie also heard a voice from outside.

"Alright, Data, don't mess this one up. So, prepare for the Wings of Flight", someone with an Asian accent said.

The three kids stood up and looked out the window above the fish tank. They saw a young Asian boy gliding some kind of track with handles. This was Data.

"Uh oh!", exclaimed Mikey when he saw Data heading straight for the front door. He quickly ran to open the door. "The screen door!", exclaimed Mikey after opening the glass door.

"Mikey!", Data called," The screen door!"

* * *

**Please leave feedback!**


End file.
